


"Fuck Joss Whedon": a found poem of AO3 tags

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Fandom - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Found Poetry, Gen, Metafiction, Poetry, Swearing, anti Nick Fury?, anti joss whedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: A little experimental joke poem about forcibly removing the artist from the art.
Relationships: Joss Whedon & Fandom
Comments: 27
Kudos: 103





	"Fuck Joss Whedon": a found poem of AO3 tags

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blur of Silver and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250106) by [captainafroelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainafroelf/pseuds/captainafroelf). 
  * Inspired by [When the Floods Roll Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488526) by [OffYourBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/pseuds/OffYourBird). 
  * Inspired by [Trick Or Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956441) by [Parker_Haven_Wuornos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker_Haven_Wuornos/pseuds/Parker_Haven_Wuornos). 
  * Inspired by [Coming Home - Kinda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702881) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 
  * Inspired by [Pietro Maximoff's death and other unnecessary things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022866) by [Liffis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liffis/pseuds/Liffis). 
  * Inspired by [In Which Bruce gets Reminded that Bisexuality Exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763035) by [rach320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach320/pseuds/rach320). 
  * Inspired by [and so the world has changed (and i must change as well)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905631) by [thestarsarewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarewinning/pseuds/thestarsarewinning). 
  * Inspired by [#coulsonlives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518223) by [Isabear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabear/pseuds/Isabear). 
  * Inspired by [His Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323301) by [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose). 
  * Inspired by [What to Expect When You Didn't Know She Was Expecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971750) by [GwenTheTribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble). 
  * Inspired by [Hostile Eighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862371) by [sappho147z (sappho147)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho147/pseuds/sappho147z). 
  * Inspired by [Ohana Means Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629744) by [LabRatsWhore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore). 
  * Inspired by [They Can't Black out the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441449) by [SianShanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianShanya/pseuds/SianShanya). 
  * Inspired by [Suddenly I'm Respectable, Staring Right At'cha, Lousy With Stat'cha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898858) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Home Is Where the Scourge Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782822) by [touchstoneaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchstoneaf/pseuds/touchstoneaf). 
  * Inspired by [Not Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011475) by [Archangel_Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Reid/pseuds/Archangel_Reid). 
  * Inspired by [nosebleeds and back alleys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908143) by [tribbletrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbletrash/pseuds/tribbletrash). 
  * Inspired by [Not That Essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556550) by [TheSarcasticKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticKnight/pseuds/TheSarcasticKnight). 
  * Inspired by [A Handful of Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504515) by [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana). 
  * Inspired by [I don't belong here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590484) by [superwholocked_wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_wizard/pseuds/superwholocked_wizard). 
  * Inspired by [throw away the key (to who I used to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856810) by [Shadows_of_a_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_a_Dream/pseuds/Shadows_of_a_Dream). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ThisChairIsMyHomeNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisChairIsMyHomeNow/pseuds/ThisChairIsMyHomeNow). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [End of Ultron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630201) by [SmutLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutLover/pseuds/SmutLover). 
  * Inspired by [North and South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648796) by [ThatMadHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMadHatter/pseuds/ThatMadHatter). 
  * Inspired by [WARNING: LOCAL TEENS ARE STARVED FOR AFFECTION](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375310) by [lunarlychallenged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlychallenged/pseuds/lunarlychallenged). 
  * Inspired by [The Darkling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609386) by [OffYourBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffYourBird/pseuds/OffYourBird). 
  * Inspired by [Halfway Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513581) by [MicheTS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS). 



> I honestly thought it would be a canonical tag, but instead there are dozens of people inventing variations upon the theme spontaneously.
> 
> This consists entirely of AO3 tags on the works of captainafroelf, OffYourBird, Parker_Haven_Wuornos, Caedmon, Liffis, rach320, thestarsarewinning, Isabear, BekahRose, GwenTheTribble, sappho147z, SianShanya, LabRatsWhore, touchstoneaf, Archangel_Reid, tribbletrash, TheSarcasticKnight, Ralkana, superwholocked_wizard, Shadows_of_a_Dream, ThisChairIsMyHomeNow, SmutLover, ThatMadHatter, lunarlychallenged, MicheTS, the author of the orphaned work "Suddenly I'm Respectable, Staring Right At'cha, Lousy With Stat'cha", and up to three people who might have deleted their works while I was writing this, because the tags went missing.
> 
> If I quoted your tag and you don't want me to use it, please let me know, and I'll remove it!

Fuck Joss Whedon TBH  
in this house we hate joss whedon  
this is a no Joss zone  
Inspired by a Buffy Episode but Joss Whedon isn't valid

joss whedon pissed me off  
I didn't write an essay because I'm still in ARGH NO WHEDON YOU DIDN'T mode  
whedon pissed me off SO LOOK WHAT I DID TO YOU ATTEMPT AT FORCING ROMANCE

I took Joss Whedon's canon out back and shot it  
Jossing Joss  
i dont truck with any joss whedon fuck ups

Adding female characters that Joss Whedon can't torture  
huh joss? huh? what if?  
Joss Whedon can Fight Me

ignoring that whedon ever erased Wanda and Pietro's backgrounds and ethnicity  
fuck you joss you racist asshole

using Giant Dawn to tell Joss to stop Slut-Shaming dammit!

A certain speedster lives because fuck you Whedon  
also steve swears his ass off cause whedon can't tell me what to do  
No "Language" Joss Whedon stuff here ok  
Nick Fury is a bastard, Joss Whedon is too

glares at joss whedon for making natasha just an ass to look at  
NATASHA IS MORE THAN HER WOMB JOSS WHEDON  
FUCK YOU JOSS

What Whedon Shoulda Wrote  
it can be done naturally and not how whedon is forcing it  
BECAUSE THAT WOULD HAVE ACHIEVED THE SAME EMOTIONAL IMPACT WITHOUT DESTROYING THE CHARACTER WHEDON

joss whedon did xander dirty so im taking custody  
in ways Joss chose not to do  
and fuck Joss Whedon

**Author's Note:**

> This does not address all the complexities of the situation, I know. It's a byproduct of a certain stage of me processing something. I'm in fandom largely for the community, and creating this made me feel connected.


End file.
